


Lips Like Wine and Daydreams

by Astr



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, There's a lot of fluff but also a lot of serious stuff, Theseus has luckily chilled out a little after a century of self-reflection, crack ship?, mild mutual pining, there's a fight in the arena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: Zagreus meets Ariadne, the wife of Dionysus and former lover of Theseus (and sister to Asterius the Minotaur). He decides some more reunions are in order.
Relationships: Ariadne/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Dionysus/Zagreus/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like absolute crack-shipping, but like a prophet receiving visions from a cruel deity, this will not let me rest.

"Hey, Zag, my man…." The purple-haired Dionysus called out.

It was a party on Olympus, and Zagreus had been invited by most of those attending, including the God of Wine and Debauchery (according to Lord Hades anyways). Zagreus smiled and strode over, ever mindful that his fiery feet did not cause anything to singe. It was difficult to control, and so this party had been, while entertaining, exceedingly trying. He knew that this God would be able to see through his smile, but he tried to be cheerful anyways.

Dionysus pulled him into a hug, smelling of fruits and spirits and spices. Zagreus chuckled and hugged back. Very affectionate, these Olympians were, for the most part anyways.

"Listen, I know you aren't having as much fun as you could be. But that could change. Why don't you come meet my wife?"

"Your wife? I'd not realized you're married, Lord Dionysus," Zagreus replied cordially. He hadn't, and wondered why the revelation was causing a sinking feeling in his chest.

Like when he and Than had a fight.

Oh well. He could emotionally process that later. The God was smiling at him, a cheerful grin that had never once seemed insincere in the times Zagreus had glimpsed him.

"Ariadne and I have been married for quite some time now, actually. But it was a very quiet ceremony. Didn't want to cause a fuss."

"Dionysus, sir, that seems extraordinarily out of character for you, if you don't mind my saying."

Dionysus laughed, hearty and welcoming, smacking Zagreus on the back, just enough to make him stagger.

"True, my friend, true. But she wanted it quiet, and I was happy to oblige."

"Wait-" Zagreus, regaining his balance, caught her name and knew he'd heard it before.

"Ariadne. The sister of the minotaur and bride of Theseus? Who did the whole ball of string trick?"

"The same. Though I have to say, neither of us is too fond of his highness. Not after… well. Not mine to tell, but it was a massive romance killer."

Zagreus wasn't a hundred percent sure what was meant by that, but between Asterius the Minotaur being technically her half-brother and Theseus being… Theseus, he could imagine things went south.

"Well, then, I'll mind my words. I'd love to meet the woman who tied down the most infamous bachelor I know," Zagreus added with a chuckle, and Dionysus grinned, walking away with a motion for him to follow.

"Oh Zag, my man, she only ties me down when I ask nicely," he purred, winking, and Zagreus felt… something, in the pit of his stomache.


	2. Hearts and Twine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Ariadne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but I really wanted to get something out, since it seems people are actually interested!

Dionysus led the prince through the long corridors, a few twists and turns that swept Zagreus with a wave of nostalgia, remembering the labyrinths of tartarus and the satyrs' tunnels. 

They made their way to a simple room, with a young woman looking out the window. She was lovely, with wine-dark skin and large, soulful eyes. In the kindest way possible, Zagreus could see the resemblance to her brother, in that same gentle but fierce air about her, in the colours of her hair and skin, and in the fire in her eyes.

"Ariadne, my love, this is Zagreus, Hades and 'Seph's boy. The one who's been fighting so hard to meet us," Dionysus added with a warm smile, walking over and enveloping the woman in a tender hug.

She smiled, looking over the prince. 

"You were right, he's extremely handsome," she murmured, and Zagreus blushed about twelves shades of fire. Luckily the floor beneath his feet was stone, less likely to be severely damaged in his flustered state.

"I… thank you. You are beautiful, as well."

They made a lovely couple, aesthetically, and it was clear they cared for each other a great deal, with the way Dionysus kept a hand on her lower back as he smiled, the way Ariadne leaned into his broad chest, the way they were both smiling with just, such adoration.

Zagreus could understand why they would want to keep things quiet. It likely wouldn't be understood by most of the others on the mountain.

It reminded him of his mother and father, of Orpheus and Eurydice, and of Achilles and Patroclus. Of…

Of himself and Thanatos. Or what they used to have. Before everything became a fight, and he didn't know what they were any more.

He didn't want to think about that now, though, instead smiling politely at the pair, murmuring something he couldn't quite hear. He felt a bit like he was intruding, but that quickly dissipated as Ariadne wrapped him into a gentle hug.

It felt like Dionysus' embraces, but something about it was… more. More tender, perhaps, or more devoted. He could scarcely breathe, though that had nothing to do with the embrace and more to do with his own flustered emotions.

"You were caught up in your own head, my little love."

He sputtered. No one had ever used such a… familiar pet name with him, not even Aphrodite herself.

He liked it.

Almost as much as the next moment when Dionysus pulled him into another of his wine and ambrosia embraces, but this one was distinctly more… amorous, than normal.

Zagreus didn't know mere touches could make him feel drunk. But here he was, fully gone out of his head, desperately trying to find something, anything to say that wouldn't shatter this moment.

He didn't have to think of anything, though, as he heard the taller man ask a question. 

"O-oh, sorry, I didn't, uh…"

Dionysus merely smiled his easy smile, leaning down closer.

"I asked if I could kiss you, Zag, my man."

All Zagreus could do was nod. Yes, of course, this beautiful creature could absolutely-

And then his mouth became occupied by Dionysus', and all he could do was lean into it, letting himself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this! Kudos and Comments always deeply appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! There's a lot planned, and hopefully I get it all out here in a timely fashion. Kudos and comments are always loved!!!


End file.
